


No sound is breathed so potent to coerce

by sprx77



Series: Annoyingly, I like you way more than I'd originally planned [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, Curtain Closed sex, Izuna is literally shameless y'all, M/M, Madara has never been able to tell Izuna no, Madara wants to die but like, Multi, Senju "has never met a taboo he didn't want to break" Tobirama, Sibling Incest, Tobirama is in best birthday ever land, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Izuna has never felt shame in his entire life, ever. Madara has never been able to say no to him. Tobirama has never met a taboo he didn't want to cut his teeth on.Or: In which Izuna enthusiastically agrees to put on a show for Tobirama, Madara not-so-entusiastically agrees to be put on show for Tobirama, and Tobirama gets the best birthday show ever.





	No sound is breathed so potent to coerce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1st_sana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1st_sana/gifts).



> it was a DARE and I'm not ashamed. This was fun. I'm actually proud of it.

“I’m going to regret this.” Madara groaned, as Izuna kissed along his neck. His brother snickered, inappropriately delighted. His hair was loose and silky, falling over limbs.

“Who would have thought you for a prude?” Tobirama said, voice sounding  _wrecked_.

Both turned their attention to the man sitting against the headboard. Madara felt hot all over, shame and heat racing up his neck—following Izuna’s lips as he bent his head back to the task at hand.

“I don’t know,” Izuna sighed, warm breath hitting Madara’s skin. Madara tightened his fingers in the sheets, arms stiff at his sides. He wouldn’t—couldn’t—touch. “Have you met him?”

Izuna lifted a hand to impatiently brush a sleek waterfall of dark hair out of the way. He had lips. Red. Smiling at Tobirama, inviting him into the joke.

Madara groaned, miserable.

Tobirama chuckled, a sound that died into a moan low in the back of his throat as Izuna trailed burning lips from one side of Madara’s neck to the other.

“This was a horrible idea and I hate both of you.” Madara managed, voice breaking twice. He had never in his whole life, Senju accusations aside, _squawked_.

“Really?” Izuna asked, bright eyed, evil. “Such a small thing drives you both to insanity?”

He shifted in Madara’s lap and it was  _awful_. Izuna was gorgeous, of course. Even Tobirama noticed, eyes never wavering from him. He was all graceful limbs and purposeful movements, teasing and completely aware of his own looks.

Tobirama looked enraptured.

Madara couldn’t blame him.

They were both at Izuna’s mercy today. He hoped they survived it, though on the other hand—if he died he wouldn’t live to regret it.

“Don’t be stupid.” Tobirama snorted, merciless as always and reading the thoughts right off Madara’s face. “You’ll be fine. Uchiha are so overdramatic.”

“I don’t know.” Izuna shifted just so in his lap and Madara hoped for the Shinigami to swoop in and take him, no matter how fascinatingly Tobirama’s breath hitched at the motion. “I was kinda planning on a  _little_  death, at least one for each of us.”

 _I did nothing to deserve this,_ Madara thinks, and he’d panic except he’s never been safer. Izuna had raised his head to speak but dips it now, pressing a soft kiss to Madara’s lips.

“Happy birthday to me,” Tobirama rumbled, low and amazed. The sound of victory curled like a pleased dragon in his throat.

It was all Madara could do to hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr ](http://definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20stuff)


End file.
